Una cuestión de orgullo
by LumMoroboshi
Summary: La prometida de Ranma decide cocinar para la familia, pero como de costumbre su comida es rechazada y criticado muy fuertemente. Akane, cansada de vivir la misma historia todo el tiempo, se enoja y decide abandonar la casa. Una historia con acción, discusiones, peleas internas relacionadas a los sentimientos de los personajes y un desenlace inesperado.


_**Parte 1: "Una cuestión de orgullo"**_

 **Era un "normal" día de semana en la "normal" residencia Tendo. Un día gris, repleto de nubes que anunciaban la llegada inminente de la lluvia en un cielo que acostumbra a fascinar cotidianamente con su belleza, acompañado de nubes con figuras que hacen volar nuestra imaginación cuando las observamos detenidamente. Durante la mañana, la lluvia comenzó, algo que alegró a los jóvenes de la familia, quienes gracias a este suceso podrían faltar a clases. El comienzo del, ya mencionado incansables veces, día fue el típico.**

 **Los miembros de la familia Tendo y los nunca productivos Saotome se sentaron en su mesa de madera de todos los días donde almorzaron como de costumbre. En ésta ocasión, la menor, Akane, había ayudado a la casi perfecta Kasumi con la cocina.**

" ** _Akane me ayudó en la cocina, me pidió por favor que la aconseje en el arte de cocinar_ " - dijo sonrientemente la preciosa Kasumi cuando todos ya habían colocado al menos un bocado dentro de su boca-. Luego de tal anuncio, los presentes quedaron petrificados. **

**En una de sus tantas picardías, el señor Saotome fingió no tener apetito debido a un malestar estomacal, dejándole a Ranma todo el contenido del plato que su prometida había hecho con tanto amor para la familia, y sobretodo pensando en él, su prometido.**

" ** _Ranma, hijo, come este deliciosos platillos que la querida Akane preparó para nosotros_ " - Dijo el insufrible padre que tiene Ranma -.**

 **La chica del cabello azul comenzaba a notar el desprecio de su familia hacia eso que ella había preparado con tanto amor…**

 **El momento cúlmine fue el poco agradable comentario del chico de trenzas;**

" ** _¿Quieres matarme, estúpido?¡Tu ya sabes de lo repugnante de los platos preparados por la marimacho sin talento en la cocina!_ "**

 **El desafortunado comentario de Ranma acabó con la paciencia de Akane, quien se levantó de la mesa y quedó con la mirada baja, observando los tablones de madera durante un instante. Su mirada no denotaba más que una gran angustia. Ranma sabía que venía lo peor así que pensó; " _¿Con qué me golpeará ahora?_ " - dijo él, apodado por la menor de las Tendo como fenómeno, mientras imaginaba los duros elementos al alcance de Akane con los que podría vengarse-.**

 **Sorpresivamente, la denominada en ocasiones como " _marimacho_ ", se limitó a retirarse de la sala. Todos en la sala miraron al heredero de la dinastía Saotome y ¿futuro heredero del Dojo Tendo?. Él sabía que las recriminaciones no se harían esperar, y así fue, Soun, muy enfadado le pidió a Ranma que se disculpase. La respuesta fue un rotundo " _No_ " del hijo de Genma, lo que enfureció aún más al dueño de casa, quien amenazó con echarlos. Lógicamente, el interesado mitad panda mitad humano reaccionó y golpeó a su hijo, obligándolo a ir a hablar con su prometida. ****Fueron tantas las quejas, que hasta la angelical Kasumi pidió que por favor se disculpara con su hermanita.**

 **El muy orgulloso chico de la maldición de la Chica Ahogada se decidió a ir. Mientras caminaba directo al cuarto aquel que tenía un " _Akane_ " en su puerta. Finalmente antes de entrar notó ciertas marcas en la madera del segundo piso. Eran ni más ni menos que el llanto de la gentil Akane, pero Ranma es demasiado ingenuo como darse cuenta de algo así. Estuvo varios minutos frente a esa larga puerta madera que "obstaculizaba" el paso, pero no, el verdadero obstáculo era el gran orgullo de Ranma y su poca capacidad de cargarse de valentía para pedir unas simples disculpas a aquella chica que quizás algún día lo haría el hombre más feliz del mundo.**

 **Finalmente decidió entrar, allí estaba ella, recostada sobre su escritorio con una cara que a simple vista dejaba notar su tristeza**

" ** _Hola Akane, ¿Cómo te encuentras?_ " - dijo con tal caradurez-.**

" ** _¿Qué quieres? Largo de aquí_ " - respondió la chica con el corazón lastimado, a la vez que le lanzaba un pesado libro a su prometido, quien esquivaría fácilmente estos intentos de agresión-.**

" ** _Oye, ¿Por qué tan agresiva?_ " - replicó Ranma, caracterizado por su falta relaciones sociales-.**

" ** _Vengo aquí a disculparme y tu me agredes de esa manera, marimacho idiota_ " - continuó mientras esquivaba los objetos lanzados por una enfadada Akane-.**

 **Viendo que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, pues el chico era muy ágil, se retiró del cuarto y al salir dijo en voz baja; " _Tu no entiendes nada, Ranma idiota..._ " - al estar retirándose lanzó con mucha fuerza un jarrón con una flor y agua al chico que luego de eso seria chica.**

 **Ranma quedó sentado en la habitación de Akane, observando la belleza de la flor que tanto le recordaba a su prometida y pensando si cruzó el límite y lastimó el corazón de quien, en secreto, tanto apreciaba…**

 **Parte 2: "¿Y ahora?"**

 **Por la tarde, la casa estaba en silencio y cada miembro en su mundo, pero la lastimada Akane brillaba por su ausencia. Nadie sabía dónde estaba ni intentaron buscarla.**

" ** _Quizás necesita un tiempo a solas para pensar y replantearse varias cosas_ " - dijo con su típico rostro adorable la ama de casa, Kasumi Tendo-.**

 **Ya estaba oscureciendo, las estrellas se encendían en el cielo como lámparas y la Luna estaba a punto de hacer su cotidiana aparición pública. Esto preocupó al muchacho que según la temperatura del agua tenía diferente sexo…**

" ** _Akane no vuelve y ya ha anochecido, esto … ¿Por qué se lo habrá tomado tan mal? Qué tonta es._ " - pensó su prometido-.**

 **Ya no aguantaba más, la preocupación que tenía era gigante así que decidió salir a buscarla.**

 **Para él fue fácil decir que la iba a buscar, pero… ¿Por dónde comenzar?**

 **Ranma pensó en ir a buscarla a las diferentes casas de sus taaantas prometidas.**

" ** _Quizás ella estén detrás de esto…_ " - se replicaba a si mismo en su mente-.**

 **Emprendió su aventura comenzando por lo de Shampoo, quien, para su suerte, se encontraba, ya que se dedicaba a cerrar su local en ese instante.**

" ** _SHAAAMP-..._ " - Un abrazo y el típico 'Wo ai ni' que suele decir la preciosa china interrumpieron a Ranma-.**

" ** _Ranma, Shampoo saber que un día te cansarías de la tonta Akane y venir definitivamente a casarte con Sham-..._ " - dijo la amazona, que no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que Ranma cubrió esos labios, que tanto anhelaba Mousse, con la palma de su mano-.**

" ** _¡Shampoo, dime dónde está Akane!_ " - dijo el prometido de muchas pretendientes-.**

 **La cara de la chica caída en La Fosa del Gato Ahogado lo decía todo. Shampoo no tenía la menor idea.**

 **Esto lo decepcionó bastante, a pesar de que le faltaban lugares por recorrer. Aún peor para su suerte, un encelado Mousse ataca a Ranma, que es alcanzado por uno de sus tantos trucos. Un poco del traje de Ranma había sido destrozado por Mousse, lo que dejó a vista de todos su herida sangrando. Lo anteriormente mencionado no le impidió a Saotome hijo derrotar fácilmente al chico con graves problemas en la visión.**

 **Ranma se retirò del lugar en silencio, ante una Shampoo sorprendida por el daño que Mousse le había causado.**

 **¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan inferior en el arte marcial de estilo libre haya golpeado de tal manera a un experto? Realmente hasta Ranma fue sorprendido por tal suceso. Había algo que no permitía que se concentrase al cien por ciento… Sí, le preocupaba su prometida. ¿Dónde estaba? Solo le quedaba revisar el negocio de su amiga de la infancia, Ukyo, y la residencia Kuno. Y así, con algo de dolor, partió a su próximo destino; el negocio de las tortas japonesas. Cuando finalmente llegó, ahí estaba ella, la bella muchacha de ojos azules y pelo café, preparando pedidos de clientes que a lo lejos admiraban su belleza, y su gran pala, con la que podía hacerlos pedazos si se atrevían a hacer algo raro, como irse sin pagar.**

" ** _Hola…_ " - dijo un serio Ranma-.**

 **La chica de la amenazante pala interrumpió sus actividades y de una corrida digna del mismísimo _Usain Bolt_ , se abalanzó contra el chico de las trenzas, quien recibió un gran abrazo.**

" ** _¡Raaaanma!¿Finalmente has aceptado nuestro futuro juntos?"_ \- dijo una enamorada Ukyo-.**

" ** _Basta, busco a Aka-... RAAAANMA, ¡¿QUÉ ES ESA HERIDA?!_ " - interrumpió Ukyo a su amigo de la infancia-.**

" **No puedes continuar así, ven conmigo" - dijo la chica, mientras a los empujones vendaba al chico Saotome, y al cual alimentaría posteriormente a curar las heridas-.**

 **Mientras sus heridas eran sanadas, Ranma pensaba y pensaba… "Si tan solo Akane fuera un 1% de lo buena que es Ukyo, todo sería tan diferente" -se decía a si mismo-. "Ella es tan terca a veces…" - seguía reflexionando, ¿reflexionando?, mientras metía en su boca los irresistibles platos de Ukyo, esa amable y bella amiga que tenía.**

" ** _Si no vas a casarte conmigo, ¿A qué debe tu visita?_ " - dijo una Ukyo seria y enojada a la vez por no ser aceptada amorosamente por su "prometido"-.**

" ** _¿Has visto a Akane pasar por aquí?_ " - replicó el chico de doble aparato reproductor-.**

" **No… ¿Qué sucedió con ella?" - dijo Ukyo-.**

" ** _La muy tonta huyó de casa luego de una pelea que tuvimos…_ " - explicaba el chico mientras que de su boca largaba, en voz baja, un "niña idiota" dirigido a la peliazul. A aquella que algún día sería su amiga y compañera durante toda la vida…**

 **Sin más que hacer, Ranma se despidió de Ukyo, con una cara de decepción y amargura. Kuonji había ofrecido a ayudarlo, pero el chico rechazó su oferta diciendo " _Debo solucionarlo yo…_ ".**

 **El chico-chica tomaba un nuevo rumbo, la mansión de los Kuno, un lugar gigantesco donde, por experiencia, Ranma sabría que tendría que buscar en demasiados lugares.**

 **Mientras iba camino a la casa de esa familia que tanto le repugnaba, Ranma se encontró con una plaza, donde se sentó a descansar luego de un largo rato buscando. El chico decidió sentarse en un grande y viejo árbol que poseía una especie de maceta de cemento de tipo circular donde uno podía sentarse. El chico, con sus ojos cerrados comenzó a hablar solo sobre lo sucedido e intento reflexionar;**

" **_No entiendo porqué eres tan terca Akane, fue un tonto comentario como los de siempre. Pudiste haberme golpeado y ya_ ". Definitivamente, el enorme orgullo del experto en estilo libre de la escuela Saotome le impedía ver las cosas con claridad.**

" ** _Es cierto que a veces mis comentarios son desafortunados, pero, ¿de qué otra forma puedo intercambiar palabras contigo? Realmente me cuesta ser de otra forma… La única persona con la que he estado toda mi vida fue ese panda idiota, nunca tuve amigos y mucho menos una novia. Ese aislamiento me impide darme cuenta de ciertas cosas, de cómo y cuánto te lastima lo que digo._ " - seguía diciéndose a si mismo mientras observaba la joven noche y el show de las brillantes estrellas, cuya belleza le recordó a Akane. " _A pesar de tantos defectos, Akane es una chica amable, divertida, talentosa, compartimos muchas cosas y debo admitir…_ -suspiró el chico Saotome, quien iba a dejar de lado su orgullo y reconocer algo en lo que se destaca primordialmente su prometida- _que es muy linda…_ " -concluyó Ranma-**

 **Él no iba a rendirse en su búsqueda; " _Debo encontrarte donde sea que estés… Estúpida n-..._ " - Ranma sintió algo detrás suyo que lo asustó un poco, ya que se encontraba solo en el lugar-.**

 **Miro a todos lados, hasta que alguien tocó su espalda. Se dio vuelta y ese alguien se abalanzó contra el, otorgándole un abrazo lleno de un amor puro y verdadero. Ese alguien era nada más ni menos que su prometida, quien también estaba sentada ahí, del otro lado, y Ranma nunca lo supo.**

" ** _Akan-..._ " - Ranma diría su nombre pero fue interrumpido por algo…-.**

" ** _Gracias, Ranma_ " - decía la menor de las Tendo, quien interrumpió a Saotome y luego de eso lo abrazó con más fuerza-. **

**Por las mejillas de Akane comenzaron a caer unas lágrimas, unas lágrimas de felicidad.**

 **Ranma miró la cara de su prometida, quien recostaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, y… La abrazó. Fue un abrazo tan lleno de amor, como aquellos que no daba desde que dejó de ser ese amoroso niño que tanto quería a su padre.**

 **El prometido levantó la cara de Akane y sus miradas quedaron clavadas mutuamente…**

" ** _Yo lo siento mucho, tu has sido tan amable y te has preocupado tanto por mi_ \- unas lágrimas caían por la cara del chico-chica, finalmente pudo dejar de lado ese repulsivo orgullo y que le impedía ser sincero con Akane, pero sobretodo consigo mismo-. _Eres tan buena ch-..._ " - la bella chica de cabello azul interrumpió a Ranma, pero ésta vez con un beso, como la situación requería. Ese beso terminó de desencadenar todo. La valentía de Akane marcó un antes y un después…**

" ** _Ranma… Yo… Yo… Te-t-te… ¡RANMA IDIOTA, YO TE AMO!… demasiado…_ " - se declaró sorpresivamente la chica peliazul, llena de valentía y sin temor alguno, quien luego de eso lo abrazaría fuertemente y soltaría un largo suspiro-.**

 **Él también la abrazó, y con una voz suave le replicó;**

" ** _Gracias Akane -_ tomó aire, era difícil, pero ella ya había escuchado todo cuando hablaba solo en el arbol, ¿Qué más daba? _\- yo también te amo y aprecio demasiado… Perdona todas mis idioteces…_ " - le dijo a ella, y luego a quien abrazó con aún más fuerza y, ya sin vergüenza ni temor alguno, le dio un beso en su mejilla-.**

 **Ambos se separaron y quedaron mirándose un largo rato. Luego se sentaron y, por un rato más** **,** **observaron las estrellas de una noche inesperada para ellos, quienes ahora se habían declarado sus sentimientos mutuamente… Durante esos silenciosos minutos contemplando la belleza de la naturaleza, ambos estaban algo avergonzados, pero jamás arrepentidos, ya que por fin podían decir lo que sentían y despejar cualquier duda.**

 **Estaban nerviosos, eso ya era una cita, su primera cita oficial, como una pareja de verdad, una pareja que no dejaba de dudas del amor que había entre ellos.**

 **Ranma, ya no tan nervioso, la observó mientras ella se concentraba en las tantas estrellas que había en ese infinito cielo, tan infinito como el amor que ambos se tenían. El chico estaba algo nervioso, tramaba algo, lo que lo hizo sudar un poco, pero luego de tomar algo de coraje, como lo había hecho minutos antes. Cerrando los ojos de esa cara tan valiosa para muchas, que estaba roja como un tomate, le robó un beso. Ambos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, con sus ojos cerrados y unos rostros iluminados por la luz del satélite natural terrestre. Una escena digna de película romántica, sin duda alguna. La cosa fue de menor a mayor; se tomaban de las manos, se tocaban el cabello, se abrazaban fuertemente, pero no pasaba de eso.**

 **Este fue el último de la noche y también el mejor, donde la pareja ya habían tomado una gran confianza, de una noche que había sido perfecta para ambos, quienes, tomados de la mano, se preparaban para retirarse del lugar donde re-comenzó su historia de amor.**

 **Luego decidieron volver a casa, ya casi era hora de la cena y los jóvenes no volvían. Esto preocupó a la familia, que decidió salir a buscarlos. Cuando estaban saliendo vieron una figura acercarse… Eran ellos, una Akane sonriente tomada del brazo de su prometido, que en voz de baja le decía repetidas veces " _Te amo_ "y a la vez recostada sobre el mismo, y un Ranma que la observaba felizmente…**

" ** _¿¡SERÁ POSIBLE!?_ " - exclamó toda la familia a la vez, que no creía lo que veía-.**

 **La pareja ignoró completamente a la familia, ellos se miraban mutuamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y decidieron entrar a la residencia Tendo para seguir escribiendo una historia de amor que aún tenía mucho por delante...**

 **Fin.**

 _ **Escrito por Lum Moroboshi en el mes de Diciembre del año 2015, entre las fechas 14 y 18.**_

 ** _Hola, soy "LumMoroboshi", y es la primera historia que escribo para esta página. Este era un mundo que desconocía por completo y al cual jamás pensé que iba a meterme. Un día leí una y me llamó la atención, el talento que tenía la gente para escribir era increíble. Un día me motivaron y me animé a escribirla._**

 ** _Quizás sea algo cursi, sería algo raro ver a un hombre escribiendo algo así. Para concluir, fue una experiencia muuuuy divertida y que me entretuvo un par de horas, además de hacer que duerma tarde ya que no podía dejar de escribir, la imaginación corría como agua en un río, jaja._** ** _  
_**

 ** _La historia la escribí con el celular, sabrán imaginar lo asqueroso que fue eso. Cuando quería escribir rápido ponía el punto entre palabras debido a que está al lado del espacio. Algo horroso. Así que si notan algo raro como puntos raros, etc, etc. Sepan disculpar, antes de publicarla le pegué una leída y quizás se me escapó alguna._**

 ** _Realmente intenté que no sea una historia "típica", quise darle un desarrollo y final diferente, la verdad no sé si se dio o no, pero espero que sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este intento de "fanfic"._**

 ** _Un fuerte abrazo, "LumMoroboshi" -J-_**


End file.
